


Picturesque

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: A Force of Two [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Married Couple, Picture, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Finn and Rey want to take a picture with their daughter, but it's easier said than done...





	Picturesque

* * *

 

 

"Wait. She isn't smiling anymore."

Finn and Rey looked at their daughter curiously. Sure enough, the girl was frowning at her Uncle Poe and that face was not budging an inch. She was pouting.

"We can't take a picture of her like this. She's got to smile or it won't look right. Tsk, hold on." Rey walked away a bit as she gently swayed Anise back and forth, humming a lullaby that her parents used to sing for her when she was a child. After a minute, she looked at Anise again. The baby giggled and covered her face with her hand.

Rey grinned. "You're such a silly peanut, aren't you?" She threw her little girl up in the air and caught her before bringing her back over to the guys again.

"Maybe you should have worn those Mickey Mouse ears," Finn said to Poe with a laugh. "I'm sure she would have smiled big if she saw them on your head."

"And knowing her, she'd probably try to jump out of Rey's arms to grab them," Finn chuckled and raised the glass of wine to his lips, but Rey pushed it down.

"Hey, can I at least take a sip?" He grumbled.

"Oh, hush. All we need is one quick picture and then, you can finish your wine." Rey playfully swatted her husband on the backside and he sighed exasperatedly.

"Rey is right," Poe chimed in. "Today is Anise's birthday after all. This will be a nice memory for you guys to look back on when she's older."

"I know, but we've been trying to take this picture for the last ten minutes. What's the difference if we do it today or tomorrow?"

"Because today is her birthday and tomorrow _isn't_ ," Rey gave him a pointed look that said they were going to take the picture whether he liked it or not. He was used to that look and he wasn't going to win this one.

Finn's fingernails tapped on the glass in his hand and bumped his nose with Anise's. "Hey, buttercup. Can you stop being silly so mommy and daddy can take this picture with you? Hm?" Anise stared at him for a second, then her face scrunched up and she started crying. "What did I do?" He frowned and gave Rey a confused look.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Finn. Let me check her nappy. She might need to be changed." Rey walked over to the counter and lie Anise on it, undoing her onesie. Less than five minutes later, she came back and shook her head. "Her nappy is clean. Anise is just being fussy."

Poe motioned to the baby. "Well, now, she was just smiling a second ago. Annnd now, she's not."

"At this rate, we'll be here all night." Finn sighed, reaching out to tickle Anise's tummy and she giggled and kicked her feet. "There we go."

After that, Finn and Rey got into position and gave Poe an urgent nod to take the picture. He turned on his phone, clicked on the camera symbol, but halted from pressing the circular icon. "Wait...now she's just staring blankly again. Um, do you guys want to grab her teddy bear from the nursery-"

"Just take the picture," Rey and Finn said in frustration.

"Okay." Poe angled his phone and this time when he took the picture, Rey and Finn were smiling while baby Anise stared blankly ahead, but it didn't matter. All three of them looked adorable anyway.

 


End file.
